


The Compatability Test 相容性测试

by CyanTreeL



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor受, M/M, 不操就得死, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 传教士体位, 口交, 同性性爱, 同性恋, 后入式, 第一次口交, 第一次当受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanTreeL/pseuds/CyanTreeL
Summary: 为了取得有关混种人（The Hybrid）的信息，Doctor和Master必须假扮夫夫，以参加由一位星际军火商举办的私人聚会。他们还不知道，最困难的部分并不是获得派对邀请；而是为了验证他们关系合法性的相容性测试。





	The Compatability Test 相容性测试

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Compatability Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502744) by [NotSimplySusurrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSimplySusurrus/pseuds/NotSimplySusurrus). 



> 作者：  
> 这是我第一次发表自己写的东西。希望我的文笔比五六年前那会儿我更活跃于写同人的时候要好一些。让我知道你们是怎么想的！
> 
> 译者：  
> 超级感谢作者能够允许我翻译这篇很棒的小短文。  
> 原文是作者的，翻译中所有的错误都是我的。  
> Master第一人称视角，Master攻，Doctor受。  
> []为译者注释

大乐团，摇摆爵士乐[1]，再加上各种外星生物奇怪地混合在一起，尝试着各种动作，这些动作在某种程度上可以称之为舞蹈了。糟糕的舞蹈。Doctor和我来这里寻求答案，我设法找到了它们……但是Doctor不会对我们问题的解决方案感到高兴的。当我靠近他的时候，我感到两枚金戒指在我西装外套的口袋里相互碰撞。和他说话的那个人外表看起来就像是人类。但那发光的紫色眼睛和就在他礼服衬衫的领子上方的大量可见的鳞片，证明了第一印象有多误导人。

[1]Big band，大乐队或大乐团，是演奏爵士乐的乐团，流行于美国30年代初到50年代末的摇摆年代(Swing Era)（百度百科）。Swing music，摇摆音乐，摇摆爵士乐。

 

“为什么，对，关于军火交易的星际贸易条例 _目前_ 太严格了。”Doctor强颜欢笑，很显然不怎么喜欢和战犯还有刺客打交道。我在口袋里把其中一个金色指环滑到了我的无名指上。

 

“亲爱的，你在准备这场绝对令人叹为观止的聚会的时候忘了件特别重要的东西。”我的胳膊环上他的腰，把他拉近，递给他另一枚戒指。勉强的笑容依旧停留在他的脸上。

 

“我可真傻啊。”他没法隐藏他的疑惑，但还是让我把戒指戴在了他的手指上。

 

“你认为我的安排很愉快真是太好了。”紫眼睛的怪人说。他笑着，朝我伸出手，“Aglantok，此间的主人。你是？”

 

“Harold。”我接受了他的握手。他的手很冷，像鸟一样。一点儿也不让人愉快。“我健忘的丈夫介绍过自己了吗？”Aglantok笑起来，听到‘丈夫’这个词，Doctor在我握着的地方有些僵硬。

 

“我相信我介绍过了。”Doctor说，“John。”他停顿了一会然后加上了‘Saxon’，和Aglantok握手。很高兴他认识得很清楚——如果我们是人类的话——他绝对会冠上我的姓。Aglantok握住Doctor手的时间远远超过了必要的时间，他脸上带着假笑，让我很想打他揍一拳。

 

“人类啊，真是惹人喜爱。”Aglantok说，“希望能很快再见到你们。”说着，另一对客人匆匆带走了我们的主人。

 

“我能和你单独聊聊吗？”Doctor带着怒气在我耳边低声说。他抓住我的手把我拖进了最近的一个出口。最后我们来到了一个华丽的走廊。Doctor不确定地来来回回看着通道，然后又把我推进了另一个房间，小心地关上了身后的门。

 

“你想聊什么？”我问，无辜地笑着。

 

“刚刚是什么鬼？”他难以置信地问道。我转动着手指上的假戒指。“你的 _丈夫_ ？”

 

“我们来这是为了获取有关混种人的信息。”我说。Doctor双臂交叉抱在胸前，没有一丁点儿我的拐弯抹角。“Aglantok知道我们在这想找什么。”

 

“所以我们需要 _ _结婚__ 是因为？”他重重地靠在门上。

 

“接近他的最简单的方法就是参加他的私人……亲密派对[2]，”我解释道，“仅限伴侣参加。”Doctor咬着嘴唇，看起来在沉思。外面走廊里的脚步声让我们俩吓了一跳。我抓住Doctor西装的翻领，把他推到门边的墙上。我松开他的领带，在门打开的同时亲上了他的下巴。

[2]exclusive and intimate party，intimate亲密的，个人隐私的（常指性方面的），便于有性关系的。

 

“不好意思？”一名我之间看到和Aglantok一起的警卫把她的头探进了门口。“很抱歉打扰到你们了，但是先生让我给你们这个。”

 

“我给你说了这是个坏主意。”Doctor带着笑说，最终还是配合了我的结婚策略。我从警卫手里接过一个光滑的信封，把她赶走，然后又去吻Doctor的下巴。当我再也听不到走廊里她的脚步声的时候，我停了下来，但还是确保自己保持在完全相同的位置。我靠过去在他耳边低语。

 

“我不确定他们这里是不是有摄像头。”我的一只手摸上他的臀部。“当我想看看信封里面有什么还是安全的。”我吻了下他的脸颊，然后后退几步以便更好地观察手中淡黄色的信封。我在手中把它放平，上下掂了掂，感觉有东西在里面滑动。Doctor什么都没说，系紧了他的领带，避免和我眼睛对视。我小心地打开它，把里面的东西——一张卡片和一把银色钥匙——倒在我手里。

 

“我来？”Doctor问。我把卡片递给他，但是留下了钥匙，上面刻着数字5。“John和Harold Saxon先生，我们诚挚地邀请你们参加Aglantok先生的余兴聚会[3]。在Aglantok先生的告别祝酒后，警卫将直接护送你们离开这里。”他读道。

[3]afterparty，余兴小聚会，小型庆祝酒会(在大型派对之后举行，仅有小部分宾客受邀参加)。

 

“我们进去了。”我把钥匙给他，换过了邀请函。用银色墨水书写的清晰、优雅的草书占据了信的大部分，信纸和信封的颜色一样。我把它翻过来。黑色的小字在背面只占了4厘米的空间，我眯着眼睛才能看清，“未通过强制相容性测试的惩罚是死亡。”

 

“相容性测试？”Doctor问，“那是什么意思？”

 

“我怎么知道。”我回复。几分钟之后，我和Doctor回到了宴会厅。在Aglantok愚蠢的演讲之前，我们还有很多时间可以消磨。我成功说服Doctor一起跳舞会让我们的假婚姻更令人信服。他跳得很好，真令人惊讶。Aglantok的演讲就和我想的一样无聊，幸亏很短。两个守卫在Aglantok的某个代表的陪同下，来护送我们去这个派对的举办地。

 

“晚上好，尊敬的客人们。”当我们五个人沿着之前Doctor和我闲逛过的那条走廊走下去的时候，代表说道。“你们的相容性测试将在五号房间进行。”我向Doctor伸出手，他握住了，轻轻捏了一下。

 

“这个……相容性测试确切包含些什么？”Doctor问Aglantok的代表。

 

“过去我们遇到过一些试图潜入Aglantok先生的秘密接待处的人。有人想偷他的珍贵物品，还有一些人想要刺探敏感信息。”代表在一个上面刻着打磨得很好的银色数字5的门前停下了。“我们只是不得不确保那些有兴趣参加派对的伴侣都是真的伴侣。测试说明在床头柜上。”Doctor捏着我的手更紧了。“您的钥匙，先生？”Doctor把钥匙递给代表，他为我们打开了门，领我们进去。

 

“你们怎么确定这些任务都完成了呢？”我环顾着房间问道。中间有一张床，不可否认它看起来非常舒服。床边放着一个小桌子，有一个抽屉。

 

“由于今天早些时候发生的电路故障，这里只有视觉摄入的相机[4]，先生。”代表解释道，“指示说明会告诉你们可能需要到的具体器具被放在房间什么位置。你们需要多长时间都可以。”代表朝我们微笑然后把Doctor和我单独留下了。他出去后锁上了身后的门。

[4]cameras with only visual intake，不太确定这是什么意思。

 

“我们应该……我们或许应该看看……说明。”Doctor紧张地绞着双手。

 

“你很清楚他们想要我们做什么，Doctor。”我说。

 

“但是——”

 

“当然，我们要看一下，但是房间中央有张床。”我拉开了床头柜的抽屉。说明书装订在一本薄薄的小册子里。我把它递给Doctor，他快速浏览了一遍，深吸了一口气然后坐在床上。

 

“三个行为……特殊形式的亲密。”他说，茫然地凝视着虚空。“人类阴茎的不应期[5]大概是十五分钟。也就是说——为了对那些行为有说服力和解释力——我们必须在这里待至少一个小时。”

[5]refractory period，不应期，男性不应期是指一次性交结束到身体状态又可以开始下一次性交之间的必须间歇时间。

 

“那我们最好开始吧。可不想让他们怀疑我们，对吧？”我把说明册子从Doctor手里拿过来，在上面找润滑剂的位置。我还找到了一个灌肠的套装。我把它扔到床上，它在Doctor身边落下的时候他跳了起来。“你知道怎么用吗？”我问。

 

“不！”他惊呼道，“什——什么东西？”我指向我们进来的时候没注意到的一扇门。

 

“那边是卫生间。这东西附带说明书。”我继续查看抽屉和柜子来看这里还有些什么。我回头看Doctor，他一寸都没移动。“Come on，你会阅读。”我叹气，走到床边把灌肠套装放到他腿上。

 

“我还是很震惊。”他说，摇着头。我握住他的手。

 

“我们这么做不只是为了得到我们需要的东西，还有这个‘相容性测试’失败的 _死亡_ 威胁。”我亲了亲他的脸颊。Doctor不确定地看着他腿上的套装包。“我会很温柔的，我保证。”Doctor做了个痛苦的鬼脸。

 

“这要花多长时间？”他说。

 

“用不了多久。但之后我们需要等大概一个小时，所以继续吧。”我拉着他站起来，温和地把他推向卫生间。我逐一查看房间里的每一个性爱玩具和其他性器具，以此打发等Doctor的时间。它们都很有意思。我有点偏爱使用马鞭，但现在绝对不是尝试的好时机。

 

“我想我准备好了？”一小时之后，Doctor穿着裤子和背心蹑手蹑脚地回到了房间，他不确定地说。我上下打量着他，让他有点脸红。我坐在地上，被一堆性玩具包围着。Doctor笑了，“你看起来有点心事重重。”他坐在床边上。我站起来，用脚推开一个假阴茎，迈出玩具的包围圈。

 

“现在感觉好多了？”我说着脱掉了西装外套，把它搭在一把爱情座椅的后背上，踢掉了我的鞋。

 

“我猜是吧。”他耸着肩回复道。“毕竟我们要取得的是重要的信息。”尽管我脱衣服的景象让他的脸又红了，Doctor还是看着。随着每一层衣服脱下，他害羞地笑着，并带着巨大的好奇看着我。

 

“看到什么你喜欢的东西了吗？”我问，现在脱得和他一样了。

 

“只是我从来没有对人们的 _长相_ 特别感兴趣过，但是……”

 

“但是？”

 

“你真漂亮。”他说，脸红得不可思议。“你一直都很漂亮。”我对于该如何回应这个真的一点思路都没有。

 

“躺下。”我命令道。他点头，知道我不怎么擅长处理感情。Doctor接着在床上往后挪了一点，这样他躺下后腿就不会挂在床外面了。我趴在他身上，就在我要吻他的时候，他拦住了我。

 

“等等，你怎么就在上面了？”他问，就好像这是他第一次考虑这个问题。

 

“一千多年的友谊，就好像我们从来没见过一样。”我回应。对于这，他咧嘴笑了。

 

“我只是有点紧张。”他承认。“像是你精心策划了这整件事来夺走我这次重生的贞操。”

 

“你还是处？”我不可置信地问。他点点头，又脸红了。“Seriously？”

 

“你……没有做过，对吗？”我们互相凝视了一会儿，然后突然大笑起来。

 

“好吧，现在严肃点。”当能喘气的时候，我说。我转移了注意力，大拇指蹭着他的脸颊。我很惊讶他的皮肤竟然如此柔软。他让我把他的衬衫拉过他的头，然后帮我脱了我的。我的手指温柔地沿着他的皮肤滑下，到达裤子边缘。我把它们脱下，感受到他的心跳加快。费了非常不合理的力气，我把自己的裤子也脱了，这才意识到我的姿势对这样的动作不怎么有利。现在我们都裸着了，我花了点时间研究他的身体。我的手指从他的胸骨滑下。离他的脸那么近，我看见他脸上的雀斑比我想的要多。我拧了一下他一边的乳头，让他颤抖起来。我的手顺着他的身体两侧往下，摸到他的大腿，然后向上到他的胸部。我一直看着他的脸。我用膝盖顶开他的大腿，他为我张开了双腿。Doctor给了我一个鼓励的微笑。这让我的双手又回到了他的脸上。我弯下身，第一次吻他。他的嘴唇比我能想象到的还要柔软。他乐于扮演一个更被动的角色。经验不足？当然，但是他真的很努力地想取悦我。这才是最重要的。我的嘴唇仍然紧贴着他的嘴唇，在床头柜上摸索着拿润滑剂。我不得不离开Doctor才能够着它。

 

“请你温柔点。”他软软地说。

 

“如果完全坦白说，一开始会有点太不舒服。”我把润滑剂倒在两根手指上。“如果你不放松的话，会 _非常_ 难受。”我用干净的那只手按摩他的大腿，让他足够放松到让我把一根手指推入他的身体。“深呼吸，甜心。冷静，放松。”他快速点头，用那双大大的棕色眼睛盯着我。加入的第二根手指让他安静地呜咽起来。

 

“我不知道我是不是喜欢这样，”他说。我用另一只闲着的手抓住他的手，把它放到我们身体中间。“你在做——”我用吻让他安静下来。

 

“替我抚摸你自己。”我说，嘴唇几乎贴在了他的耳朵上。“一个很好的分散注意力的方法，相信我。”我无法想象Doctor会经常自慰。但是我想知道他自慰的时候在想什么？我能感受到他的手在我们中间小心地上下撸动。偶尔，他的指关节会擦过我的鸡巴，他把目光从我身上移开，手上的动作会暂时停下。但是接着这种事发生的频率越来越高。他设法和我进行眼神交流，然后再次这么做，故意地。“再来一次。”他给我更好的做了一次，带着害羞的微笑用拳头握住了我的鸡巴。我把第三根手指插入他的体内，他有点畏缩，但还是继续摸着我，直到我硬了。他捡起我之前仍在床上我们身边的润滑剂瓶子，抹在我的鸡巴上，但是倒得太多了。过量的润滑剂滴落在了他的腹部。

 

“我想尽快结束这一切。”他柔软地说。我点头，突然惊讶于这一切的发生。当我用我的鸡巴代替手指的时候，Doctor闭上了眼睛。只进入一点点就让他咬紧了牙关。

 

“嘿，看着我。”我轻轻地抚摸他的头发。他的眼睛慢慢地睁开。“Come on，为我放松点。”他紧张得比弹簧还紧。我的手顺着他的头顶滑向他的脸颊，大拇指摩挲着那些小雀斑。“呼吸。”我把我的额头贴在他的额头上，想要进入他的大脑[6]，这让他立刻反抗起来。

[6]时间领主的一种能力，可以进入对方的大脑，看到记忆和感受到感觉。

 

“这已经太过了。”他低喃道。

 

“那让我帮你放松。”我再次推开他的精神防御。显然，我有点用力过猛了，因为他一让我进去，我们的思维就迅速融在了一起，快得让人痛苦。我抓住了这几分钟的头部震动给我的机会，一路插入他的体内。当我脑中的疼痛退去时，Doctor朝我咧嘴笑着，就好像我说了什么好笑的话。“你还好吗？”我问他，拉开距离好看清他的脸。

 

“我能感受到你的感觉。”他说。当他注视着我的时候，泪水从他眼中涌出。“我能感受到，你多么在乎我，这多么让你愉快，你多么得需要我。”一滴泪珠滚落到他的脸颊，我把它擦干。“我好高兴。”他低声说。

 

“那你为什么哭？”我问道，担心或许心理和身体的双重连接 _现在_ 对他来说有点难以承受。

 

“幸福的眼泪，Master。”他抬起手，手指摩挲着我的脸颊。“幸福的眼泪。”

 

“我要开始动了。”我说，“可以吗？”Doctor咬着嘴唇点头。我退出一点点，他的眼睛颤抖着闭上。缓慢、温和地冲刺让他呻吟起来。“感觉很棒，嗯？”Doctor再次点头，这次很热情。

 

“我很好。”他说，又睁开了眼睛，朝我微微一笑。“吻我，求你了。”我照他说的做了，在他的胸部、脖子和下巴上种下温柔撩拨的吻。他撅起嘴，想让我吻他的嘴唇。我更用力的操他，分散他对我的注意力。“Master！”从他口中听到我的名字让我难以置信得更硬了。他把双腿缠在我的腰上，抓着我的头发想让我好好吻他。我把他的双手固定在头顶上方，没有给他想要的，而是吻了他的脖子。他呜咽着我的名字，在我的掌握中扭动。我完全停下了冲刺的动作，盯着他看。Doctor生气地看着我，对我大发脾气说“不”。我松开他的双手，看着他的表情迅速从气愤变成了担忧。很显然他不想让我停下。

 

“腿下去。”我命令。他的双腿慢慢从我腰上解开。“好孩子。”我在他脸颊上奖励了一个吻。他朝我笑了，看起来不知怎的又有点羞涩。“现在把你那放荡的双腿给我张开——好好打开，张得大大的——然后求我操你。”他脸上好看、害羞的笑容渐渐褪去，被疑惑代替。“Come on，Doctor。别告诉我你不知道怎么求人。”他把目光从我身上移开。

 

“我以前从来没 _这样_ 做过。”他承认道。“和单性女性[7]有过，当然，但是……不像这样——无论如何都不像。”所以我把他说成一个无聊且普通的情人还是很准确的。

[7]cis women，cisgender，cis female，非变性女性，天生的女人或女孩，心理和生理性别认定均为女性。

 

“你可以从说please开始。”某种程度上，感觉像是我在腐蚀他。我喜欢这个想法，或许有点太喜欢了。Doctor冒险瞥了我一眼，他脸红了，又把视线移开。

 

“Please。”他软软地说。

 

“你可以做得更好。”我把手环上他的脖颈，轻轻掐着，惊的他又看向我。“Please _what_ ？”我问。

 

“Please Master。”他那双大大的、棕色的狗狗眼几乎就要让我放弃了。我松开了捏着他喉咙的手。

 

“你要说得更具体一点。”他什么都没说，我退出他的身体，慢慢地推开他。Doctor的脚趾蜷了起来，又呜咽出另一声软软地‘求你’。“求我给你更多的鸡巴，你就可以得到它。”

 

“我的天[8]。”他嘟囔着。“Master求——求你，求你操我。”我的大拇指划过他的嘴唇，当他想要把它含进去的时候我笑了。

[8]Rassilon，根据lofter用户“无何有”的提醒，这里“Rassilon”不是人名，而是表示感叹的语气词。

 

“就快了，baby boy。”我低声回应他。

 

“我需要它。”Doctor把他的双臀尽可能地靠向我。“求你，我好想要你，非常需要你。你在我的体内感觉好棒，Master。求你给我更多，你，还有——”他停顿了一会，脸红得厉害。“还有更多你的阴茎。”他害羞地说。

 

终于，我不再拒绝，把我的屁股压上他的，再次在他体内冲刺起来。Doctor张开了他的双唇，很高兴我能在他口中掌控他。当对氧气的需要迫使我离开他的嘴唇的时候，他喘着气，脸红红的。他咧嘴一笑，在他的位置上尽可能抬高头，又想吻我。我再次向他弯下腰，让他以为我会给他想要的，然而，我在他耳边低语。

 

“淘气，淘气男孩。”从听到他叫我的名字开始到现在，我有点失控了。听着我的盆骨拍打他的身体的声音，我很惊讶他没有告诉我很疼。“我还不知道那些肮脏的想法在你美丽的头脑里盘旋。”Doctor点头，朝我笑着，就好像他已经完全丧失了心智。“告诉我你是个妓女。”我抓住他的头发，拉着他的头向后，把脖颈露给我。

 

“我是个妓女。”他立刻说。我的牙齿轻轻摩擦着这段新暴露的、未经开发的皮肤，直到他哽咽和蠕动起来。“但是 _只是_ 你的妓女，Master。”他补充道。听到这个，我松开抓着他头发的手，狠狠地吻他，就好像比起氧气，我更需要感受到和他嘴唇相贴的感觉。但是当Doctor推开我的时候——就在我感觉我的氧气旁路系统快要罢工的时候，还是对氧气的需求占了上风。他呻吟着我的名字——也许是我这辈子听过的最动听的声音——然后射在了他的肚子和我的胸膛上。他浑身发软，喘着粗气看着我的脸，他黑色的睫毛离脸颊那么近，你会以为他的眼睛已经完全闭上了。

 

“Well，我可让某人开心了。”我又吻了他，专注于自己的快乐。他的嘴唇那么柔软，他的身体如此敏感。埋在他体内的感觉真好，好到足够——

 

“Master！”重新获得了他的感官，Doctor听起来对于我射在他体内不太满意。我深深地吻着他——主要是为了让他的抱怨安静下来——然后从他体内退出。

 

“如果我没记错的话，你刚才也射 _在我胸上了 _。__ ”我躺在他身旁。

 

“有道理。”他喃喃道。Doctor握住我的手，依偎在我身边。“我们应该早点这么做。”

 

“算你走运，我们还没结束呢。”我把他的手拿过来放到我的嘴唇上，在上面印了一个温柔的吻，然后再次压在了他的身上。

 

“十五分钟。”Doctor告诫地说。

 

“人类解剖学就是垃圾。”我回应道，吻着他的胸，在我的大拇指和食指之间揉捻着他的一个乳头。“如果我压在你身上，他们就看不出来你硬了没有。”Doctor的脸又红了。

 

“我觉得他们很了解人类。”他应道。Doctor咬着嘴唇看向我。作为回应，我靠近了他的盆骨，亲吻着如果他穿着裤子的话腰带的所在位置。他安静地呜咽着，朝我抬起屁股。

 

“你想要什么？”我无辜地问他，然后比之前稍微低一点的位置又落下一个吻。“告诉我你想要什么，然后你就可以得到它。”

 

“我想要……”他停顿，思考着该如何继续。“更多？”

 

“你要具体一点。”另一个，温柔的吻。“不然我就一直这么挑逗你。”对此，他摇摇头，皱着眉头看着我。“现在，我们显然都不想 _这样_ 。”我笑起来，慢慢地用手抚摸着他的身体，让他局促不安起来。“所以，告诉我你想让我做什么。”

 

“我想要你的嘴，Master，但不是那里。”他又皱起眉头，闭上眼睛。“这太难为情了。”他哀号道。难为情，确实。我因此又硬了起来。我握住他的勃起，懒散地撸动了几下。

 

“他到现在才振奋起来。”我朝Doctor咧嘴一笑，他正看着我的每一个动作，完全不相信 _我_ 竟然这么 _摸他_ 。我慢慢地把舌头挪到他的鸡巴顶部。他咬着指关节，避免发出任何声音。“别这样，他们听不见的。”

 

“但是你能听到。”他说，声音紧绷着，就好像在努力控制自己。

 

“这才是有趣的地方。”我的舌头在他的阴茎下面长长地舔了一下，迫使一声呻吟从他口中溢出。“你想让我把你吸出来？”Doctor快速点头。“说出来，然后我就会做。”

 

“M——Master我想要……我想要你……呃，你用嘴把我吸……射出来。”真他妈可爱。我现在就想放弃，但我还没玩够。

 

“当然了，你得报答我。”我把他放入口中，慢慢地晃动了几下头，接着又把他拿出来，戏弄着他的龟头。

 

“天哪，好，好，我报答你——只是求你了！求你了，我需要更多。”他那屈服于我的意志的声音快要把我逼疯了，但是这很公平。我发现我没怎么反胃，就一路把他含进了喉咙深处，他几乎尖叫起来。我能感受到他的肌肉在我的舌头的服务下绷紧。他继续看着我，咬住他的一个指关节来保持安静。他看起来有点疲倦但同时也为这次的经历欣喜若狂。我向他眨眨眼，又从他口中引出一声快乐的哀鸣。他的一只手握成了拳头放在头顶，把另一只手从嘴里取出来，已经放弃试图保持安静了。“我能……可以吗？”他的手在我头顶某个地方的空中盘旋。我拉开他来说话，结果让他呜咽起来，朝我扭着屁股。

 

“屁股别动。”我命令。他点头，咬紧牙关停下了动作。“你可以用手抓着我的头发，但别扯得太用力了。”

 

“好Master，但是求你……求你了？”他轻轻地把手放在我的头上。Doctor对我笑着，他的身体颤抖着，渴望更多。

 

“真是我的小荡妇。”我调戏道。Doctor只是点了点头，我又继续给他口交。我让他射在了我的喉咙深处，因为当角色互的时候，我绝对会让他吞下去的。等到他射完了，我吻着他，想让他从我的嘴唇上尝尝他自己的味道。

 

“谢谢你。”在我们亲热的时候，他柔柔地说。

 

“这是等价交换，甜心。”我再次吻了他。“当我允许你从我身下出来的时候，你要为我跪下。就跪在床边的地上。我要教你如何取悦你的Master。”我像一个骑着野兽的骑手一样从他身上滑下来。他盯着我看了一会，看着我赤裸的身体，然后起身跪在了床边。我坐到床边，分开了双腿。“来吧。”我指了指双腿之间的空隙。Doctor慢吞吞地挪到我指的地方。“好孩子。”

 

“我不是狗。”Doctor生气地说。

 

“当然不是，”我说，“只是个妓女。”他翻了个白眼，但还是配合了，因为他知道他必须这么做。“张开嘴。”Doctor张开了他的嘴。“再大点。千万不要让牙齿挡了路。”我抓着他松软的棕色头发把他拉得离我更近一点。我还没要求，他就把我含入了口中，但是只到一半他就有点反胃。“天哪，这又不是比赛。”我把他从我身上拉开，手还缠在他的头发上。“我最不想看到的就是你吐得我满身都是。”

 

“我以前从来没这么做过。”他说着，用手背捂住嘴。

 

“哦，是吗？”我取笑地问，松开了对他头发的掌控。对此，Doctor有点泄气。

 

“我很抱歉。”他看向地板，“我在尽力了。”Doctor总是有一种天赋，能让我因为对他稍微有点强硬而感到愧疚。我用一根手指抬起他的头，让他再次看着我。

 

“所以我说我会教你。”我笑起来，轻轻拍了拍他的头，希望能给他点安慰。“慢慢来挑弄我。别忘了用你那美妙的舌头。”他满脸通红。“不训练几次，你是不可能完全掌握的。但是现在，你也可以用手。”很长一段时间里，我们都没说话，沉默地看着彼此。

 

“现在？”他问道，打破了沉默。

 

“在经历过所有我们说的还有做的这些之后，如果你不想继续这种……关系，我想我能理解的。”我捧起他的脸。“我以为你想要更多，或许真的有点傻。”

 

“我很惊讶还有更多的东西要学。”他说。Doctor对我微微一笑。“虽然我从来都没有对这个特别感兴趣过，但是我……”他停顿了一下，搜寻着合适的词语，“好奇……很好奇，想让你教给我更多。”

 

“真是个好孩子。”我回复他。“现在再试一次。”Doctor再次将我含入嘴中，这次更慢一点。他做的不是特别棒，但已经好到足够让我射在他嘴里。当我让他咽下去的时候，他脸上的表情简直是无价的——是一种困惑和有点愤慨的混合。

 

“我一点都不喜欢这样。”他做出厌恶的鬼脸。

 

“我们就快结束了。”我说着，拍了拍我身边的位置。Doctor在那坐了下来。“现在我又要操你了。”他的眼睛睁得大大的，我都能轻松宣布：他的脸涨得通红。“现在，趴在床上，你这个肮脏的小婊子。”还没从我之前说的话里回过神来，Doctor毫不犹豫地遵从了我的话。我抓了一把他的头发，拉着他直到他的背部为我弯曲成美妙的弧度。后入的姿势让他发出最诱人的声音。每次我把他的头向后拉的时候，他的每一声细小的呻吟和呜咽都感觉绷紧了。他趴着、求着我给他更多的样子让我快要爆发，这太快了。然后我放慢了速度，粗暴、在他身体深处的冲刺使他完全疯狂。我把他的脸推到床上，更狠地操他。他叫着我的名字，在我听起来这就像乐曲。他射满了羽绒被，不久后，我再次射在了他的体内。我不小心用力咬了他的肩膀，留下了个痕迹。我从他里面退出来的时候，Doctor倒在了床上。我把他推到侧躺的姿势，胳膊从下面伸过去搂住他的脖子。Doctor深吸了一口气，很喜欢我拥着他的感觉。他向后，背靠着我，愉快地叹息。我们沉默不语地放松下来，感觉就像是永恒。

 

“我爱你。”Doctor低喃道。

 

“Doctor……”

 

“你不需要回应我。”他说，短暂地回过头来看我。“你不说也没关系。我完全能理解——你的感受如何——而且，天啊，我不该说这个的，但是对不起我说了——”

 

“我也爱你。”我握住他的手，吻上他的脸颊。“我当然爱你。”我们回到令人愉悦的沉默之中，等着Aglantok的代表回来，告诉我们通过了。

 

毕竟，我们是真的伴侣。


End file.
